African Penguin
, |species = Spheniscus demersus |type = Shore Life |length = 2ft 4in (71cm) |appearance = A small black penguin with white patterns of streaks and stripes and a white belly. |location = * The Gabbiano * Comb Reef |location2 = Weddell Sea |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The African penguin (Spheniscus demersus) is a species of penguin found in both and . African penguins are most notable for their distinctive colored patterns and markings, which give them a uniquely scruffy appearance. Encyclopedia Description "These birds have spindle-shaped bodies and long feathers. Their coloring is mostly black and white, but with a more complicated pattern than seen on other penguins. The area round the eyes is pink due to a small flap of exposed skin. They may appear on your boat from time to time. They usually lay two fertilized eggs, the first of which is slightly larger. Smaller eggs are laid at the same time, but they are unfertilized and will not hatch. They shed their plumage during a time called the molting period. Once this happens, it is very easy for their body temperature to drop, making it impossible for them to hunt. It takes about eighteen days to regrow the plumage, and the average bird loses 5 ounces of weight on each of those days. To avoid starving, they consume large amounts of food before molting starts." "This penguin is black and white with a more complex pattern than other penguins. It has an area of pink exposed by skin around its eyes. They normally lay two eggs, with the first to be laid larger than the second. Sometimes especially small eggs are laid, but they won't hatch as they are unfertilized." [ Fasting Season ] "After breeding, this penguin has a molting season when it changes its plumage. It loses body heat easily at this time and is unable to dive for food in the sea, so it stays on the shore without eating. It has to eat a lot before the molting season starts so it can sustain itself. It takes around 18 days for the African penguin to molt, and it loses about (.3 lbs / 150g) of body weight daily during that period." Location African penguins frequently appear on the Gabbiano. A small group can also be found swimming in the open, sandy area in front of Comb Reef. African penguins can be found throughout the southwestern Weddell Sea. Several can be found ashore at coordinates A-4SW, and some can be found interspersed throughout the sea around coordinates C-4 and D-4. Coordinate Areas African Penguin WS.png|Weddell Sea // A-4SW, C-4NE, D-4NW Behavior These small creatures wander about slowly on land, but they are quite fast and agile in the water. They like being given food and will flail their flippers a bit in protest if the player pokes them. In , their trivia can be gained by petting them. Notes * In , a curious and friendly African penguin that wanders onto the Gabbiano is the player's introduction to interacting with creatures that make their way onto the boat. * Catherine Sunday appears to be fond of these creatures. Real-Life Information * These penguins are classified as an Endangered species according to the IUCN Red List. * The population of these penguins is currently declining, in part due to things such manmade catastrophes such as oil spills, as well as commercial hunting of the penguin and its eggs in the past. Several conservation efforts have been attempted in order to prevent the continuing decline of African penguin populations. * African penguins are known to live to between 10 to 30 years of age, depending on their lifestyle and whether they are in the wild or kept cared for in captivity. * Female African penguins remain fertile for 10 years and live a monogamous lifestyle -- that is, they have only one partner in their lifetime, unless their current one perishes by some means, in which case they may seek out another partner. * African penguins are known to flock to offshore islands in order to stay away from mainland Africa, due to high risk of death by predator on the mainland. * The eggs of African penguins reach approximately ~12 cm in size. When laid, eggs are typically either left out to be hidden in the shade or buried in burrows; if eggs are left in the sun and overheat, the penguins will abandon the egg, and the egg does not survive. Gallery African Penguin diving.png African Penguin.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Penguins Category:Shore Life Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Endangered Species Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:The Gabbiano Creatures Category:Birds Category:Weddell Sea Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night